Reunion:revised
by SoccerNavyBrat02
Summary: revised version of the original. Summary is inside. Please Read and Review
1. prologue

This is the revised version of the story. I know I uploaded this almost 3 years ago, so when I read it, it sounds really bad to me. I'ma add more detail to it and make the plot more interesting.

Summary: Yami/Atem and Serena were lovers in the silver millennium, and they have no memory of each other, and they fought together to defeat Beryl. But when an evil threatens both of their towns, Artemis and Luna must go and recover the lost memories. Now that their memories have returned, they must find where this evil is located and get rid of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot

Prologue

It was a peaceful night throughout Japan. Everyone was sound asleep and peacefully dreaming except for two teenagers. One of these teenagers was Serena Tsukino. Her dream was more of a memory, but she didn't know that.

_Serena's dream_

_Serena was standing on a crystal platform in a strapless white silk dress, with gold circles on the top. In her hand was a crescent moon wand with a crystal in the middle. She opened her eyes and looked to her right and saw her Prince standing strong and determined to help her. Serena smiled softly and her prince looked at her and gave her a nod._

"_You can do this Serenity." The prince told her._

"_Not just me Atem, __**we**_ _can do this, together." Serenity/ Serena said._

"_You're right, let's finish this battle together and bring peace to earth." The prince known as Atem said to her._

_Serenity/Serena gave a nod and focused her attention to the person in front of them. This person had pale skin red hair and red eyes. Her eyes held a look of hatred and revenge. This person also wore a floor-length strapless dress. In front of her was a black crystal ball upon a red staff. _

"_Be prepared to die, your highness's."_

"_I don't think so Beryl. If anyone is going to die here it is you." Prince Atem said. _

"_I don't think so." Beryl said, and launched her attack at Princess Serenity and Prince of Atem._

_Princess Serenity used the crescent moon wand to protect herself and Atem. With all her might Princess Serenity held off the attack but it wasn't enough. _

_/Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, please give us your strength and help us defeat this witch once and for all./ Serenity thought._

_Then when things looked at their worst, the crystal upon the wand lit up blue, orange, green, red, and pink. Princess Serenity and Prince Atem felt the crystal grow stronger and stronger as the energy of the senshi came. Knowing that it wasn't enough Atem closed his eyes and called his own crystal. _

_Atem combined his crystal with Serenity's and it still wasn't enough. So he did the same thing his princess did. _

_Soon after the crystal Atem was holding was also growing in strength. Serenity looked to Atem and then Atem looked at Serenity and gave a nod. Knowing that it was time, they both put the rest of their energy into one final attack. The final attack was launched from the crystals and it was filled with such a powerful light that Beryl wasn't able to stand it. She was finally out of their lives and the world was safe once again._

_Serenity smiled softly before she fell back into the arms of Atem. She dropped the Crescent Moon wand and before she took her last breath, she made a wish. _

_/I wish everything was back to the way it was before all of this started. Please let everyone have another life with no memory of what happened. This is my wish and please let it come true./_

_The crystal lit up and everyone was whisked away back into the past with no memory of everything that happened. _

On the morning of April 23, 2007, Serena Tsukino had jolted awake from her dream and looked down at her hands and noticed that they were trembling. As she recalled her dream, she felt like something was missing and couldn't put her finger on it. With the dream on her mind Serena got ready for school, and she noticed many scars and bruises all over her body. /I wonder where these came from?/ Serena wondered.

In another part of Japan, Atem Motou was the other teenager who was having dream that was more of a memory, but he didn't know that.

_Atem's Dream_

_Atem was standing on a crystal platform and he was wearing black clothing with silver armor and a silver cape. He looked to his left and saw his princess; he saw that his princess looked a little afraid but determined and strong. His princess smiled softly at him and he returned the smile and gave her a nod. _

"_You can do this Serenity." He told his princess._

"_Not just me Atem, __**we**__ can do this together." His princess, known as Serenity told him._

"_Your right, let's finish this battle together and bring peace to earth." Atem said. _

_Serenity gave Atem a nod and they both turned their attention to the person in front of them__. __This person had pale skin red hair and red eyes. Her eyes held a look of hatred and revenge. This person also wore a floor-length strapless dress. In front of her was a black crystal ball upon a red staff._

"_Be prepared to die, your highness's."_

"_I don't think so Beryl. If anyone is going to die here it is you." Atem said. _

"_I don't think so." Beryl said, and launched her attack at Princess Serenity and Prince of Atem._

_Atem saw Serenity move her crescent moon wand in front of her and used her crystal to protect them from Beryl's attack. He noticed that she was putting all her might into the attack but it wasn't enough. _

_Just when things looked at their worst, Atem noticed that Serenity closed her eyes and the crystal on the wand started to glow red, blue, green, orange, and pink. Both felt the crystal grow stronger, but they knew it wasn't enough. So deciding to do the same as his princess, Atem got his own crystal out and used it to help out Serenity's. Knowing it wasn't enough, Atem closed his eyes and called on his own senshi's strength. _

_/Aquarius, Amadeus, Pryalis, Barak, please lend us your strength and help us defeat this witch./_

_Soon after Atem's crystal started to glow blue, green, red, orange, and brown, and his crystal was also growing in strength. Knowing it was time for the final attack, Serenity looked at Atem and he gave her a nod. The final attack was launched from the crystals and it was filled with such a powerful light that Beryl wasn't able to stand it. She was finally out of their lives and the world was safe once again._

_Serenity fell back in Atem's arms. He held her tight as she dropped the Crescent Moon Wand and took her last breath. A tear trickled down his cheek as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Soon he was engulfed in a bright light. _

Atem woke up with a start, the dream still fresh in mind. He looked at his clock and saw that it was six in the morning. He had good hour before he had to actually get up, but he knew that sleep would not come back to him. Instead, he got up and decided to take a shower to help clear his mind. As he took his pajamas off he noticed the bruises.

/What the? How did these get here?/ He thought to himself.

He knew that an answer would not come to him so he pushed it out of his mind and got in the shower before getting ready for the day.

* * *

Sorry for not finishing off the prologue. I thought that it was all done. My bad!


	2. Just another day

Ok so here is the first chapter of the revised version. Throughout the story I'll be going between Atem and Yami, Atem is going to be used as Prince Atem and Yami is going to be used when he is a civilian. They are the same, so just bear with it through the story. Well here we go! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything is this story, other than the plot!

Ch.1 just another day… or is it??

As Yami got done with his normal routine, his hikari, Yugi was downstairs eating breakfast. When Yami came down the stairs, Yugi looked up from his breakfast. He noticed that his dark was a little tired and had bruises and scars all over his body.

"Yami, What's with the scars and bruises all over your body?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know, I woke up this morning with them all over my body." Yami said.

Yugi shrugged it off and continued his breakfast. Yami went into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl and then poured some fruit loops and milk into the bowl. Yugi finished his breakfast and went to finish getting ready for school. Yami nodded his head and finished not to long after Yugi did and finished getting school as well.

Yami and yugi announced to their grandfather, Solomon, that they were leaving for school. As they left the house, their friends, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura met up with them. As they were walking and talking, Yami was a bit distant. He was wondering what the dream he had last night meant. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Joey and Tristan looking over at him. They noticed Yami was very distance and they also saw the scars and bruises. Curiosity got the best of them and so Joey, being a loud mouth, decided to ask.

"yams what's with the scars and bruises, and are you okay?"Joey asked.

Yami was snapped out of his trance when he heard Joey's voice and replied to his friends question, "I don't know what's with all the scars and bruises. Yes im fine, im just thinking about something that happened last night."

"What happened last night?" Tristan asked this time around.

"I had this really weird dream that felt more like a memory of a past life than a dream." Yami said.

"That is weird." Tristan said.

"Ya just a little. I was just thinking about why I had it, but also the girl in my dreams as well."

"There was a girl in your dream?" Joey and Tristan asked at the same time.

"Ya, she was a princess named Serenity and we were in love. However I don't remember the rest of my memories from that time."

"Hmmmmm Yami, do you think that if we find this girl, she would have some answers?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know Abiou, but it's worth a shot."

"Well were at the school, so we'll continue to talk about it after school." Bakura interrupted.

"Alright." The friends went separate ways since they didn't have any classes together.

While Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura were worrying about Yami's dream and the girl in his dream, Serena's friends were worrying about her as well.

Serena and her friends, Molly and Kevin, were walking to school, Serena was hanging back and thinking about her dream from the previous night. Molly noticed that Serena was a distance and also had a ton of scars and bruises on her body.

"Serena, what's with the scars and bruises, and is something wrong?" Molly asked worriedly.

"Huh?" Serena snapped out of her thoughts and replies, "To be honest with you Molly, I don't know where the scars and bruises came from. And last night I had this weird dream."

"Weird dream?" Kevin asked.

"Ya I can't seem to get it out of my mind. It felt more like a memory of a past life, than a dream." Serena answered.

"Hmmmmm that's the first time I've heard of a dream acting like a memory." Molly said thoughtfully.

"Ya same here, it doesn't make any sense. If it was a memory then wouldn't u have gotten your full memory back?" Kevin said.

"I don't know, but also there was a prince in my dream and we were in love, but I don't remember anything after that."

"Hmmmmm, we'll have to talk about it after school, cause we're at the school." Kevin said.

"Alright that sound good." The two girls said.

Molly and Serena went one way while Kevin went the other. As class started, Kevin, Molly, and Serena were all wondering what the dream meant, but didn't come up with anything.

While everyone was in school, two feline figures were on a sakura tree telling each other what they hear. One was black with gold eyes, and the other was white with gold eyes as well. Both had a crescent moon in the middle of their forehead.

"I guess it's time to awaken their memories all together." Said the black one.

"Ya your right Luna, it is time. Now that Princess Serenity and Prince Atem are starting to remember who they once were and the battle against Beryl, it is time." The other one said.

"Alright Artemis. Well I'll go take care of Serenity's and her scouts memories, and tell inform them of the new enemy that has appeared." The black cat now known as Luna said.

"Alright and I'll take care of Atem and his guardians memory, and also inform them of the new enemy." The white cat now known as Artemis said.

The two cats took off to their destination, Luna going to Serena's house and Artemis going to Yami's house to wait for them to return from school.

Well that's all for this chapter. Please review. The next chapter should be up soon.


	3. Dreams Reveiled

Alrighty, here's the next chapter to the story. I hope you guys like the revised version of Reunion, cause I haven't had any reviews on this story, so it's kinda worrying me that you guys don't like it.

Please Read and review.

Chapter 2 the dreams reviled

The school day went on as any other school day, boring, long, and horrible. As soon as the final bell rang, Serena and Molly went over to the apple tree and sat down under it and waited for Kevin. While they waited, They were laughing at what happened during school and just about life. The two girls were waiting for ten minutes before Kevin came out and greeted them.

"Sorry I'm late; I got caught up helping one of my class mates with an assignment." Kevin apologized.

"It's alright, we don't mind." Molly assured him.

"Alright, well let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry." Kevin said.

"You're always hungry Kev." Serena said to Kevin, who was already walking toward the gate. She turned to Molly and said, "We better be going, before Mr. I-wanna-eat-before-I-die, gets mad at us."

Molly and Serena laughed and went to join their friend at the gate. They walked down the street to the arcade and went in to get some food. Serena got a chocolate milkshake and some fires, Molly got a small soda and a piece of pizza, and finally Kevin got a large soda, a couple pieces of pizza, fries, chocolate ice cream, and a vanilla milkshake. After the ordered, they went and sat down in a corner booth and started to talk just about school and what happened in their classes. Five minutes later, their food came and they started to eat. While Kevin was pigging out, Serena was lost in her thoughts and was thinking about her dream from last night.

Molly noticed this and nudged Kevin in the sides. He stopped eating and looked at Molly and Molly moved her head in Serena's direction. Kevin's eyes moved in the direction Molly's head was moving and he saw that his friend was distance and lost in her thoughts. Remembering the talk they had earlier, Kevin put down his fries and cleared his throat. Serena heard Kevin clear his throat and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"You okay Serena?" Kevin asked.

"Ya, just thinking about stuff." Serena replied.

"So what was this dream about that you had last night?" Molly asked.

"Oh well to start things off, I was standing on a crystal platform in a white strapless dress with gold circles on the top part of the dress. In my hand was a crescent moon wand with a crystal on it. To my right was my prince, I think his name was Atem, but I don't really remember. Anyways, we were trying to defeat a witch named Beryl, who wanted me and Atem dead. So I used my crystal and called in the planets of Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter, and they gave me their power. Knowing it wasn't enough, Atem called on his own crystal and we put the two together and were finally able to defeat Beryl. What happened after, I don't know what happened." Serena explained her dream.

Kevin and Molly looked at Serena in shock. They didn't know what to say at all. Bother were completely speechless at what their friend told them. After Serena told them her dream she felt odd. She couldn't explain the feeling, but she all of a sudden a really sharp pain in her head. " Ow!!!"

"Serena are you okay??" Molly asked her friend.

"Sorry Molly and Kevin, but I've got go." Serena said while she was hurrying off.

What's wrong with me, I feel really strange. Serena said in thought as she ran home.

When Serena got home, she immediately ran to her room and saw a golden locket on her bed. She picked it up and all of a sudden transformed into Super Sailor Moon. While she was transforming Serena was getting all of her memories back

"Now I remember everything. Beryl, Alan& Ann, The Black Moon Family, and Wiseman." Serena had said.

"That's right Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." Someone or something had said who was behind her.

Serena turned around and exclaimed "Luna!!"

"Welcome back Princess Serenity Kaiba. But we must hurry a new evil has risen and we the oldest Prince of Earth, Prince Atem Motou." Luna explained.

When Luna had said Prince Atem Motou, Serena remembered everything from the Silver Millennium to the final battle against Wiseman.

"We need to bring back the senshi's memories and find the outer senshi." Luna said.

"Alright, I'll go find Amy and Raye, and Luna you go find Mina and Lita. Then we'll rendezvous at the sakura tree in the park and then find Uranus, Saturn, Neptune, and Pluto." Serena said.

"Alright hime." Luna said and then thy went separate ways.

While Amy, Raye, Mina, and Lita were getting their memories back, they weren't the only ones.

Yami and his friends were heading back to Yugi's and Yami's house to study and just chill. On the way there, Yami was getting a headache from the dream he had last night. His friends were worrying about him even more than this morning

"Are you okay Yams?" Bakura asked.

"No I'm not, this dream I had last night is getting to my head." Yami said

"Dream??" everyone said.

"Yeah, it won't go away." Yami replied. "I'll tell everyone when we get back to the house."

"Alright, that works." Everyone agreed.

When they got back to the game shop, they went up the stairs and put their stuff down. Yugi got the drinks and Yami got the snacks to munch on for them to munch on while Yami started to tell his dream from last night.

"To start off everything that is told is to be kept between us understood." Yami said seriously.

"Yup, we'll keep this between us." The group said.

"Alright, here it goes. At the start of the dream, I was standing on a crystal platform with silver armor and a silver cape. To my left was a princess. Her name was Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. She and I were in love and we were fighting and evil witch named Beryl. She wanted Serenity and me dead for some reason. Serenity had her silver crystal and crescent moon wand out and started to gather energy and then she started to attack Beryl. The silver crystal wasn't enough so I called out my golden crystal and called on my guardians, Aquarius, Amadeus, Pryalis, and Barak for their strength. With the golden crystal at full strength, Serenity and I put our two crystals together and made one final attack on Beryl. Serenity fainted and what happened after that I have no clue." Yami told his friends.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura looked at Yami and they were speechless. No one knew what to say at all. The four friends were digesting all the information and were lost in thought, so they didn't notice that Yami disappeared up to his room. Yami felt a strange tug in his mind saying for him to go up to his room. When Yami finally made it up to his room he looked on his desk and saw a crimson red rose/

"What's with the crimson red rose??" Yami asked himself.

"So the Prince of Earth has finally started to remember his past." Someone or something had said who was behind Yami.

Yami turned around to find a white cat with a gold crescent moon on its forehead. He asked the cat, "Who are you?"

"Everything will become clear when you transform Price Atem." The strange cat said.

Yami transformed and remembered everything. The Silver Millennium, Sailor Moon, his brother, Prince Darien, Princess Serenity, and the battles against Beryl, The Black Moon Family , and Wiseman.

"Now I remember, Sailor Moon & the sailor scouts, and how could I forget Luna and Artemis" Atem said.

Artemis smiles and said "Welcome back Prince Atem of Earth. But we must hurry, a new evil has risen and we must awaken the other guardian's memories."

Atem understood, de-transformed, and went downstairs. While Artemis dealt with Atem and his guardians, Luna was just finishing with the inner scouts memories. When they found all the inners, Luna decided that it would be best that she do their memories, since the outers already had their memories. The outers got their memories when Serena recovered her full memories.

"There it's finished. Serena she if they remember." Luna said.

"Does anyone remember me, SSM ( A/N: Super Sailor Moon. It's just easier to say it this way) Princess Serenity." She asked

As soon as SSM said her name, everyone remembered everything the Silver Millennium, the battles, and of course their princess.

"Of course we remember you Sere." the scouts said.( A/N: Sere is short for Serena and Serenity)

"Well now that everything is back to normal, can we get on to business please?" Luna asked.

The girls nodded and gave their full attention to Luna as she explained what was going on while they were living normal lives. As soon as Luna was done explaining the situation, Artemis showed up at the temple.

" Luna, I'm back and everyone's memories are restored. Took me awhile to do because two stubborn kids wouldn't want to believe me and gave a hard time." Artemis said referring to Joey and Tristan who wouldn't shut up long enough for Artemis explain.

"Why what happened Artemis?" Luna asked.

"Well, After Prince Atem regained his memories, He and I went down stairs to recover the other's memories and Amadeus and Pryalis were giving me crap about it. Those two haven't changed at all. Anyways while i was unlocking their memories, they refused to sit still and Aquarius and Barak had to literally tie them down so they would sit still. It was funny but annoying." Artemis explained to Luna in a whisper so then the scouts wouldn't hear them.

"Oh, I see those two haven't changes at all." Luna commented.

"Nope, but anyways," Artemis and Luna turned their attention back to the Moon Senshi, "I have a surprise for you all, but the biggest one is for your Serenity."

Artemis turned his attention to the door and called out, "Come on in you guys."

5 young men walked in through the temple door and everyone's eyes went wide with surprise and shock.

Well that's all for chapter 2 I think I'll leave it at that. Please Review.

Oh and before I forget,

Amadeus- Joey

Pryalis- Tristan

Aquarius- Yugi

Barak- Bakura

These are the names they had in the past, so when they are in battle that's what ill use for them.


	4. Reunion

Here's the 3rd chapter! Please R&R

Chapter 3 Reunited

The Sailor Senshi and Serenity stared in shock and it was the exact same way for Atem and his guardians. They never thought they would never see each other again. Serenity wanted to just run and tackle Atem to the ground, but she wasn't sure if she should or not. Atem wanted to go over and kiss her senseless, but he wasn't sure either. They wanted to make sure that they were actually seeing each other.

"Yami is that you? I'm not dreaming am I?" Serenity asked uneasily, hoping that she wasn't dreaming at all.

"No you're not dreaming Sere. I'm here this is real." Atem replied.

Serenity got up from her spot and ran over to Atem and almost tackled him to the floor with a huge. Atem knew that it would happen so he tired to prepare himself for it, but Serenity ran into him with such force that it knocked him to the ground. Everyone laughed at the princess' childish antics, but she didn't care. She was too excited to finally be reunited with her prince and the love of her life.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura made their way over to the inner senshi and greeted them, before the inners knocked them to the ground as well. They all remembered that they were together back during the silver millennium, it was Amy and Bakura, Yugi and Mina, Joey and Lita, and Tristan and Raye, but didn't tell anyone. They were going to tell everyone, but before they were going to Beryl attacked, and they ended up dead defending their kingdom.

Luna and Artemis gave them time to catch up before they continued on with the meeting. The two advisors were glad to see that everyone was reunited and they knew that they would be stronger together, than they were when they were apart. About 20 minutes later Luna called their attention back into the meeting.

"Now that everyone has been reunited, we can find out who this evil is and stop it." Luna said.

Everyone agreed to what Luna said. They all knew that they were stronger together than they were when they are apart. Luna and Artemis suggested that Yami and his guardians move into Jubban middle school for the time being and they immediately agreed. They didn't want to be apart from the ones they loved. Everything seemed in order, but no one knew that four royals were still missing. Prince Darien, Atem's brother, Princess Samantha, Serenity's sister, Prince Tezuka, and Princess Hinata.

Artemis whispered to Luna " Are you sure everyone's here?"

Luna replied, "No, were still missing, Princess Sam and Hinata, Prince Darien and Tezuka, and their guardians as well."

"Alright, when are we going to find them and give them their memories back?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but it will be soon."

"Alright."

Luna called the meeting and everyone went back to what they were doing. Amy and Bakura were doing homework and talking about politics, Mina was sitting in Yugi's lap and they were just enjoying each other's company, Lita was cooking some snacks and Joey wanted to eat them all, but Lita was stopping him every time. Tristan and Raye were also just enjoying each other's company. Atem and Serenity went outside to the gardens and were walking around there for a bit. They were both tired of sitting down and being indoors. Knowing that they loved to walk around in the gardens back in the silver millennium and the two decided to go for a walk in the gardens in the back of the temple, and just catch up on life.

Atem and Serenity came to a swinging bench and decided to sit on it and just enjoy each other's company for a while. Serenity was very content in Atem's arms. She felt safe and protected. Atem looked at his princess and smiled. He loved Serenity and that wasn't about to change at all. He would give his life to save hers not matter what the situation.

"Serenity." Atem called.

Serenity looked up at her prince. "Yes, Atem?" She replied.

Atem leaned in and whispered to her, "I love you more than life it's self."

Serenity pulled back to see Atem's crimson eyes and smiled brightly. She gave Atem and sweet but passionate kiss before getting up and running in the other direction. Atem recovered from the kiss and ran after Serenity and once he caught up to her, he tackled her to the ground. Serenity pouted cutely, which made Atem chuckle lightly. He then leaned down and kissed her passionately to show how much he loved her and more. Atem got up and held out his hand to help Serenity up from the ground, and went back to the temple with everyone else.

Once Serenity and Atem were back from their walk, everyone was talking about life and everything. They enjoyed being with each other and just talking, joking around and laughing. Luna and Artemis just let them catch up with each other and have some fun before they told them about the new enemy.

Well that's it for chapter 3. Chapter 4 should be up soon. Please Review!


	5. the new enemy appears

Here's chapter 4 to the revised version.

Chapter 4 The enemy rises

After about an hour, Luna and Artemis stopped everyone, and they started to tell them about the new enemy. Even though they didn't know a lot about this enemy, they could still let them know.

"Alright, this new enemy is the strongest one yet. They have some kind of ancient magic and that magic controls the minds of people." Luna explained.

"Why does everyone we face, have to some kind of magic." Serenity pouted.

"Serenity, it's not that bad. We all have magic of our own remember." Aquarius (Yugi) remind her.

"I know that Aquarius, but it still sucks." she said.

The senshi agreed with their princess, that fighting magic vs. magic did get annoying at times, but it had to be done. Luna and Artemis were done in about 30 mins, so Atem and Serenity went to the rose gardens again and just enjoyed being together.

While everyone was off doing their own thing at the temple, somewhere deep in the city of Tokyo, Dartz, Rafael, Alister, Valon, and Mai were starting to plan their first attack. Dartz wanted to kidnap Princess Serenity, and have complete control of her to bring down the senshi and Prince Atem. Unfortunately, his plans weren't going very well. While looking at the city through the eyes the great leviathan, he saw that Prince Atem and Princess Serenity were reunited, along with all of the guardians.

"What's this!" Dartz exclaimed with anger, "The princess and prince have been reunited! But how is that possible? This can't happen now!"

Rafael, Valon, Alister, Mai heard what Dartz exclaimed and came rushing over to him, "Master Dartz, what is wrong?"

Dartz turned to his attention to his servants and explained, "Princess Serenity, Prince Atem, and all their guardians have been reunited. I wanted Princess Serenity alone, so it would be easier to capture her and put her under the Orichalcos."

The four servants understood what their master wanted to do and started to think on ways to capture the princess. They were in complete silence for an hour, before Rafael spoke up.

"Master Dartz, I may have thought up of a way to bring in Princess Serenity." He said.

"What's your plan Rafael?" Dartz asked.

"Well, two of us go to the temple where the prince and princess are staying at. Knowing Prince Atem, he would protect Serenity, so one the two who go would challenge him to a duel. Serenity would run back to the temple and get help, so the other would grab her, and if Prince Atem were to win the duel, he would hear her scream and come running. Once Atem was in clear view, the person who captured Serenity would just show a silhouette of themselves and say whatever you wanted and then disappear with the princess and bring her back here unconscious." Rafael explained his plan.

"That's not a bad idea at all Rafael." Dartz said.

"Thank you Master Dartz." He replied.

"Since you came up with this plan, you can choose who goes and executes it." Dartz said.

"Very well, I know for a fact I will go and duel the prince myself. The person who will kidnap Princess Serenity will be Valon." Rafael told Dartz.

"Very well, Rafael and Valon you two better not mess this up, this is our only chance to get the princess, before her senshi protect her completely." Dartz said and walked out of the room.

Rafael and Valon understood and went to their motorcycles and drove off to the temple. They rode in silence, and once they got there, the two hid their bikes in the shadows. Valon went to hide in one of the trees that's on the way up from where Atem and Rafael were suppose to duel. He perched himself on a branch and waited.

Rafael went his own way to look for the Prince & Princess. He passed the tree Valon was in and saw that he was in position and ready to go. He continued his search. It took him plenty of time to find where Prince Atem and Princess Serenity were at. Once he noticed that neither one had noticed his presence, so he decided to acknowledge himself.

He stepped out of the shadows and said, "Good afternoon Prince Atem, Princess Serenity."

Atem and Serenity turned to face the man who just appeared. Atem instantly went into protetive mode and stood in front of his princess. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"My name is Rafael and I'm one out of seven of your new enemies."

'Wait, something isn't right, this is the same Rafael as before. So does that mean the seal of Orichalcos is back?' Atem asked himself.

"What do you want from us?" Serenity asked.

"I want two things. One is to duel Prince Atem, and I'm also here for Princess Serenity. My master would love to have a word with you." he explained. 'and also to bring you under the Orichalcos.' was his final thought.

Atem's eyes lowered dangerously and he was now even more protective of Serenity. He didn't to lose Serenity the same way he lost Yugi, when he was still inside the millennium puzzle.

"Sere, get out of here and warn the others." Atem said firmly. Serenity understood and ran back to the temple, without the knowledge of what was waiting in the trees. Once Serenity was out of his line of vision he turned his attention back to Rafael. "Now where were we, Oh yes, I'll accept your challenge, but I must know something first."

"What is it?" Rafael asked.

"Has the seal of Orichalcos and the great leviathan returned?" Atem asked.

Rafael chuckled at how quick Atem figured that out. "That's for me to know and for you to find out. Now let's duel."

"Fine."

Both got their duel disks and decks out, and were ready to duel.

Chapter 4 finished. What will happen with the duel. who will win.


	6. The 1st Duel and Capture

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. My computer was going hay wire so I had to get it fixed. I'm hoping to finish this soon enough because school starts soon.

Note: I've made some of the special effects of monster a little and some of the cards are probably my own imagination.

Chapter 5 The first Duel and the capture

Atem and Rafael just started their duel and Serenity was running up to the temple to tell everyone about the arrival of the new enemy. Atem and Rafael were shuffling each other decks and getting ready for a showdown. Once the decks were shuffled, they went to their sides and the duel was underway. Both had 5 cards in their hands, Atem's hand consisted of Dark Magician, Sages Stone, Monster Reborn, Wing Dragon Guardian of the Fortess, and Kuriboh. Rafael's hand consisted of the Seal of Orichalcos, Guardian Eatos, Guardian Grawler, A million sacrifices, and mirror force.

Atem started the duel off. He drew his card and made his move.

"First, I'll lay one card face down and summon Wing Dragon Guardian of the Fortress." Atem said. A blue dragon appeared in front of Atem.

"Nice opening move, but now it's my turn." Rafael drew his card and smirked. His smirk was hidden so Atem couldn't see it. "First I'll put one card face down and then summon Guardian Grawler in attack mode. Now since my Guardian has more attack points than your dragon, I'll attack."

Guardian Grawler went forward and attacked Wing Dragon, but Atem activated his trap card he just drew. The card he activated was mirror force. Guardian Grawler attacked himself and was destroyed. Rafael's life points went down to 3200. Rafael ended his turn and it was Atem's turn once again.

"Alright my turn," Atem said and drew his card. "First I'll play graceful charity." Atem discarded 2 of his cards and drew 3. "Next I'll lay one card face down and summon a monster in defense mode. And that ends my turn."

"That's all? That wasn't very productive your highness." Rafael said. He drew his card and made his move.

Meanwhile with Serenity

Serenity had gotten to the temple and ran to the others in a hurry. She slammed the door open and everyone looked up at the panting princess.

"Sere, what's wrong?" Raye asked.

"It's the enemy, they've finally shown up." Serenity said breathlessly.

Yugi, Joey, Bakura, and Tristan were wondering where Prince Atem was and what was happening. Yugi finally spoke up and asked, "Serenity where's Prince Atem?"

Serenity looked away at her love's guardians. "He's dueling the enemy right now. I wanted to stay, but he told to come up here and tell you guys."

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura looked at each other and nodded; they transformed and ran down to where Serenity told them where Atem was at. Once they arrived they saw that Atem was dueling and in the lead but not by much. They noticed the opponent and he seemed familiar.

"Aquarius doesn't he seem familiar to you?" Barak asked.

"Ya he does. I just put my finger on where I have seen him before." Aquarius answered.

The four turned their attention back to the duel as Atem took his turn.

Atem: 500

Rafael: 200

"My turn," Atem said," I sacrifice my kuriboh and celtic guardian to summon dark magician. Then I'll play these two cards face down. I end my turn now. Your move Rafael."

"Fine," Rafael said, evil laugh "Now your screwed Prince Atem. For now I play the Seal of Orichalcos."

Atem, Aquarius, Barak, Amadeus, and Pryalis looked in shock. Then something clicked in Aquarius' mind. He remembered why Atem's opponent seemed so familiar.

"Now I remember. That's Rafael, he's the one Atem lost to when we were visiting Professor Hawkins and Rebecca. When he lost, I broke through the seal and took his place." Aquarius said

"Hahahahaha, you're right Aquarius. I am that very same person." Rafael said.

"So then the great leviathan is back again also." Atem said.

"Yes it is. This time we will win and your world's history will be re written."

"I don't think so."

"Hmmm we'll see about that. Now for my move, I play two cards face down and that ends my turn."

/He must want me to attack him/ Atem thought.

"My draw, /Perfect/ I'll now play my face down card, Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards. Now I'll sacrifice the two monster cards I've drawn and also play this, Chaos Ritual. Now behold as my two monsters create the Magician of Black Chaos. Oh and one more thing Rafael, when these two magicians are on the field at the same time I can automatically summon another magician. Come forth Dark Magician Girl. To reveal my final face down card, 3 in 1 attack. Whenever I have these three magicians on the field at the same time, they can attack your life points directly." Yami said.

"Activate trap card, A Million Sacrifices!" Screamed Rafael.

"To bad, my magic card also cancels out all trap, monster, spell, and other magic cards, when I play it. So you lose Rafael." Atem said.

Yami: 500

Rafael: 0000

Rafael lost the duel and the Seal of Orichalcos took his soul. Yami rejoined his guardians and they went back to the temple. Half way there, they heard a scream. Atem recognized the scream and hurried off.

With Serenity

Serenity was on her way to the duel when she sensed someone in the trees and stopped.

"Who's there?" Serenity demanded.

There was silence all around. She didn't sense the person who came up from behind and out their hand over her mouth to try and silence the scream, but that failed. He knocked her unconscious and jumped back into the trees and waited for Prince Atem and all the guardians to arrive.

The scouts heard Serenity's scream and came running to where they heard it. They looked all around and couldn't find her. They noticed that Atem and his guardians were running towards them.

Once everyone was there, Serenity's kidnapper appeared, but all Atem and everyone else could see was a silhouette of a person.

"Who are you?" Mina demanded.

"Who I am isn't important right now." The figure said.

"Where is Serenity?" Raye said.

"That's for me to know only. If you want her back, you'll have to fight to get her back. My master wants to have a word with her and then she'll be back."

The stranger left after that. Atem and the scouts fell to the ground tin shock as their princess was being taken away from them.

Chapter 5 done. Once again I'm sorry this took so long for me to update.


	7. The New Duelist

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Please R&R

Chapter 6 The new duelist

Yami and everyone went back to the temple to discuss what just happened. No one said a word. They just let everything that just happened sink into their minds. They didn't even know where to begin. After 30 mins of silence Atem was the one who spoke.

"At least we know a lot about the new enemy right guys?" Yami asked his guardians.

"Yeah, but I thought we took care of all that when they first appeared." Joey said.

"So did I, but I guess not. My guess is that Dartz is still hooked on what happened to Atlantis and still wants to rewrite history." Yugi said thoughtfully.

The scouts were so confused and the guys filled them in on what happened.

Meanwhile, Serenity was just waking up from her little nap. Her head was throbbing, but it didn't help that she heard people arguing when she awoke.

Valon noticed that Serenity was waking up and said "Stop arguing the Princess is awake."

Alister and Mai stopped arguing and looked at Serenity.

"W-where am I?" Serenity asked confused.

"Well you're at our headquarters Princess." Mai said.

They all heard the door open and looked over to see Dartz. Dartz walked over to where Serenity was sitting and kneeled before her.

"Welcome Princess Serenity Kaiba." Dartz said

"How do you know who I am and who are you?" questioned Serenity.

"My name is Dartz and how I know is that I was there when the battle against Beryl was first fought in the silver millennium." Dartz explained.

Serenity was too shocked to say anything. Dartz, Valon, Mia, and Alister left the princess alone for a little while. While they were walking to the meeting room, Valon stopped and was thinking on how to get the princess in the Orichalcos. Alister noticed that Valon had stopped and he asked, "What's wrong Valon?"

Valon broke out of his thinking state and asked Dartz, "How are we going to get the princess to duel with the seal of Oricalcose?"

"I was thinking the same thing Master Dartz." Alister had said right after Valon.

Dartz made his evil smirk and said, "I have my ways."

While Dartz was getting his plan ready for the princess, the Sailor Scouts, Yami, and his guardians were still discussing their new enemy.

The Sailor scouts mouths were open wide with shock. Raye finally spoke and said "You… you used the card?"

Yami nodded. "What happens if you lose a duel with that card?" Amy asked.

"The loser of the duel gets their soul taken from them and is used to resurrect the great leviathan." Yugi explained.

The scouts feared that if the seal of Orichalcos got used on their princess, she would have her soul taken from her.

"We have to get her back and fast!" Lita exclaimed and everyone agreed to that.

/The only problem is that I don't think that Dartz wants just Serenity's soul. I think he wants her to duel for them./ Yami thought.

With that thought Yami turned his attention to the plan that was being made, unknown to what was really going to happen.

Meanwhile, Dartz had just finished his preparations to bring Princess Serenity into the Orichalcos family and duel Prince Atem.

"There everything's ready," Dartz said, "Valon get the princess."

Valon did what he was told and went to get Serenity. Being stubborn Serenity wanted to know what was going on but didn't get an answer.

"Where are you taking me?" Serenity questioned.

"Just follow and SHUT UP!" Valon said angrily.

Serenity did what she was told and followed Valon. When Valon stopped at a at a door way, he turned to Serenity and said, "You'll go on from here on your own. For I can't follow you through this door."

Serenity nodded very slowly and went through the door. When she was on the other side, it was dark and she heard someone say "Welcome Serenity. It is now time for you to become part of our family."

"W-what do mean our family?" Serenity questioned.

The lights turned on and Serenity saw Dartz chanting something, and the next thing she knew, Serenity was encircled with a green light. When Dartz finished chanting, the princess was finally part of the Orichalcos and ready to duel.

"Welcome to our family, Serenity Marie Kaiba." Dartz said.

Serenity knelt down and bowed to Dartz and said, "Thank you master Dartz for giving me the power to destroy Prince Atem."

Dartz wasn't surprised about what Serenity had said. He finally spoke up and said, "Serenity, stand up and follow me to make your deck to destroy the prince with."

Serenity and Dartz left the area and went to the card room. Serenity made her deck and put the Seal of Orichalcos in the deck as well.

"Your first assignment is to get Prince Atem's soul for me." Dartz said.

Serenity smiled because of her assignment and she said, "Yes sir."

While Serenity was out searching for Atem; Luna, Artemis, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Yami, and the scouts were still talking about the enemy.

"So you have to duel in order to lose your soul?" Amy asked.

Yami and his guardians nodded. "But Serenity doesn't know how to duel." explained Mina.

"Actually she does." Yami said, "I taught her how during the silver millennium."

Raye was furious to hear that her princess knew how to duel and she exclaimes, "YOU DID WHAT!"

"I taught her because she wanted to learn how so she could beat her father, King Seto Kaiba."

When Yami said King Seto Kaiba, Yugi remembered something and asked, "Is Seto Kaiba the incarnation of King Seto Kaiba?"

"Yug, I think your right." Tristan answered the question.

The scouts were so confused about everything and when they were about to ask for help to clear things up, someone behind them said, "So you're this is where you are hiding Prince Atem."

Yami recognized the voice and thought /Serenity's here but something isn't right/ but asked, "Who are you and what do you want."

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me Atem." Serenity said walking out of the shadows, "and I want you soul."

Please review!


	8. The Second Duel and Betrayal

Hey everyone here is the next chapter to Reunion!

Note: Some of the monsters and spell are made up off of the top of my mind.

Chapter 7 The second duel and the betrayal

Everyone was shocked about what Serenity had said. No one noticed the green stone necklace around her neck. Everyone stood dumbfounded that their princess said something so horrid.

Atem was the first to finally speak up and said firmly, "I'm not going to duel you Sere."

"Why the hell not, Prince Atem?" Serenity asked and then added, "Are you scared that I'll win and take your soul to Dartz?"

"I'm not scared about my soul being taken away." Atem said firmly, "but the Seal of Orichalcos is messing with your head and your emotions!"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Serenity, "how do you know it's messing with my head and my emotion?"

"I know… because I've used the card myself. And I don't want the same fate that happened to Yugi happen to you or me." Atem said

"It's sweet that you care, but that's not going to cut it Atem. Either shut up and duel or stand there while I take your soul." Snarled Serenity.

It took a little while for Atem to decide, but he made the right decision. "Fine Sere, I'll duel you;/ it looks like I have no choice. I'll just have to just have to find a way to break her out of the Oricalcose spell./ Yami said and thought.

So the duel began, and it didn't begin in Atem's favor either.

Atem: 4000

Serenity: 4000

Atem and Serenity drew their cards. Atem's hand consisted of Dark Magician, Curse of Dragon, Kuriboh, Card Destruction, and Swords of Reveling Light. Serenity's hand consisted of Celtic Guardian, Kuriboh, Black Chaos Ritual, Pot of Greed and Spell Casters Spell book.

"Ladies first," Serenity said and drew her first card. It was the card that Atem didn't want her to play. Serenity smirked at Atem and told him, "This is where the beginning of the starts. First, I'll play the Seal of Orichalcos."

Atem realized what she meant but he spoke to late, "No Serenity, DON'T!"

"Too late." She said and played the Seal onto the field.

The seal was played and Serenity was now part of it. Atem was shocked that his princess and soon to be queen would play the dreadful card.

"Why…" Atem asked in shock

"Why what?" Serenity shot back.

"Why did you play that card?" He asked his princess.

"Why, to get rid of people like you," snarled Serenity, "Now to continue my turn. I'll sacrifice my Celtic Guardian and Kuriboh to play Magician of Black Chaos. Oh and thanks to the Oricalcose my magician gain 500 attack points. Now I'll play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw to cards. /Perfect/ and I'll put one card face. Finally, I'll end my turn."

/I need her to stop using the card. Maybe I can draw out this duel and end this duel in a tie so neither one of us get our souls taken from us./ Atem thought. "Alright my turn. First I'll play Kuriboh in defense mode, and then I'll place two cards face down."

Serenity smirked and saw the look on Atem's face. "So your actually going to duel me Prince Atem?"

"I'm not sure yet if I actually want to yet. I haven't fully decided." Atem replied

"Hmm alright, but we'll continue with the fun. Since it is my turn, I'll start by playing my face down card Fire Storm. This card will destroy the two face down card you have. Now that your two face downs are destroyed, I'll attack your attack your Kuriboh. Finally I play one more face down card and end my turn."

"Alright my turn." Atem looked at his cards and noticed that he had nothing that could defeat Serenity's monster. He looked once more at Serenity and then back at the cards in his hand, the monsters were telling him not to fight Serenity. Knowing what to do now he put his hand down by his side and turned his attention back to Serenity.

Serenity noticed that Atem hadn't made his move yet and he wasn't looking at his cards anymore. She was going to say something but Atem beat her to it.

"Serenity, I can't hurt you, so I'm not going to duel." Atem said.

Serenity was furious to hear what she did. "What! Why aren't you going to duel?"

"Why… It's because I love you Serenity, more than anything in world. I can't and won't hurt you; like I did in the Silver Millennium and for that I'm sorry." Atem said sadly.

Atem saw that Serenity wasn't moving at all, and she all of a sudden grabbed her head and screamed out in pain.

/What's wrong with me/ Serenity thought /my head is spinning and I can't get my thoughts and emotions straight./

Atem noticed this, but didn't say anything. He was about to say something, when Serenity snapped out of the Orichalcos spell. Serenity fainted and ran over to his princess and asked "Serenity, are you ok."

Serenity wasn't moving at all when Atem asked, but he feared that her soul was already taken.

Valon, who was in the shadows, saw and heard what has happened. Valon tagged along because Dartz wanted him to watch the duel.

_Flashback_

_"Valon," Dartz said, "I want you to stay in the shadows when Serenity duels. I have a feeling Prince Atem is going to try and bring Serenity out of the Orichalcos."_

_"Yes sir." Valon replied and left to follow Serenity. _

_End of Flashback_

/I need to stop this/ Valon thought. /Serenity is a pure soul who doesn't deserve to be part of this./

Valon decided what he wanted to do and jumped off the branch of the tree and broke the seal with his fragment of the Orichalcos. When his feet hit the ground he said to Atem, "You better hide Serenity from Dartz before someone finds out what I've done." Valon started to walk away.

"Hold on," Atem said, "Who are you?"

"Consider me a friend and the name's Valon." He said.

Dartz saw the whole thing and was furious for what Valon had done. "Mai, Alister," Dartz called, "One of you needs to take out Valon for good."

"Yes sir" Mai and Alister said simultaneously.

Chapter 7 is done. Chapter 8 will be up soon hopefully.


	9. Valon's Consequences

Chapter 8 Valon's Consequence

Valon made his way back to hideout slowly. He knew that Master Dartz saw the whole scenario with Serenity's duel. He also knew that Mai and Alister were going to confront him on Dartz' order, since they were always obeying what he said. Valon was wondering the streets of Tokyo lost in thought about everything that had happened. He was thinking about why he had joined Dartz and his fight. He didn't even remember why he had decided to join Dartz. All Valon knew now was that he needed to stop obeying Dartz, even if it meant getting his soul taken away by the Orichalcos.

Valon had been wondering around Tokyo for a good amount of time before he finally decided to head back to headquarters and get his consequence for disobeying Dartz. He didn't hurry though. Valon thought that he would enjoy a free life on the way back, so he took his time. He knew that hell would start when he got back to HQ.

Valon finally made it back to headquarters and made his way to the conference room. He knew that's where Mai and Alister would be at. Taking a deep breath, Valon opened the door and saw Alister and Mai in the room. Alister was standing at the other side of the room next to where Mai was sitting and Mai as sitting in the chair at the end of the room. Valon closed the door and looked at his two previous colleagues. He knew he had to tell them that this whole thing was stupid and to stop obeying Dartz, but he didn't get a chance to speak.

"Why Valon?" Alister asked abruptly.

"Why what?" Valon asked back. The question took him by shock, since Alister asked it out of the blue.

"Why did you help Prince Atem and Princess Serenity?" Mai finished Alister's question. "You know that Princess Serenity was supposed to bring us Prince Atem's soul."

"Princess Serenity wouldn't bring you Prince Atem's soul anyways. She loves him too much to do such a thing. That's why I helped them because they loved each other for more than a millennium," Valon answered, "after hearing what Prince Atem said to Serenity, he can't live without her."

"But still you betrayed us and master Dartz. How could you Valon?" Mai cried out.

"Valon your actions have to be punished and I'm going to do it." Alister yelled at Valon.

"I realized that I betrayed the Orichalcos. I already knew that when I went ahead and broke the seal during the duel with Princess Serenity. I'm done with the Orichalcos! I don't care if my soul is taken as punishment. This whole thing is a set up anyways." Valon screamed back.

Valon ripped off the stone fragment from his finger and threw it on the ground. It shattered into a million pieces. Mai and Alister looked at Valon in shock. They didn't want to believe that he really was through with the Orichalcos. They now knew that he was serious, due to his recent action.

"So you really are serious?" Alister asked.

"Yes I am serious. I have spent plenty of time thinking about it. I don't even remember why I joined the Dartz and the Orichalcos. At first I thought it was the right thing, but now I see that it isn't." Valon answered.

"Very well then, you leave me no choice Valon. You must be punished for you betrayal. Your soul will go the great leviathan." 

"Do it Alister. At least I'll be somewhat free from this nightmare."

Alister used his fragment of the Orichalcos and called the seal. The seal appeared around Valon and his soul was taken without hesitation. Once the seal was gone, Valon's soul was now part of the Great Leviathan.

"It's done," Alister said dryly "Valon's gone and now hi soul is lacked away."

He replaced his fragment on his neck and Mai and he went to find Dartz, and let him know about Valon. Mai looked back at the spot that Valon was just standing in and saw an empty space. She remembered that he was the one who brought her to Dartz. Why he did all this she would never know, but what's done is done. There was nothing she could've done to save him.

Well that's chapter 9. I know it's shorter than the other chapters, but this one was really hard to make longer. Please Review! Thanx!


	10. The Recovery

Ok here is the next chapter! Please read and review!

Chapter 9 The recovery

After the seal was broken by Valon, Atem picked Serenity up and went back into the temple. Raye found an empty room and Atem put his princess on the bed. He sat next to the bed, holding her hand hoping she would awake soon. Everyone was worried about their princess as well because she wasn't moving at all.

Mina finally broke the silence and cried, "Why isn't she moving?"

No one answered they all believed that Serenity's soul had been taken by Dartz. They all had tears in their eyes. They didn't want this to happen at all. They needed Serenity to put a stop to all this, but it looked like they would have to defeat Dartz on their own. Deciding that they should leave their princess in peace, everyone went out into the living room. Atem was the last one out of Serenity's room he looked back at the sleeping princess, and whispered, "I'm sorry Serenity."

He then went out into the living room and saw everyone with the same expression of sadness and doubt written on their faces. He knew that they couldn't take any more pain and suffering, he was no different. In fact he was worse than everyone else. He couldn't handle the pain of seeing his princess in such a state, and also he had many issue dueling against her. Seeing the seal on her forehead was hard enough, but the look in her eyes was worse.

He finally spoke up and said, "We have to put an end to this now, I can't take this anymore."

While Serenity was fighting to wake up, her mind was showing her what was going on. She dreamed of the great leviathan and Dartz. She saw Atem her, and everyone fighting hard against the leviathan, but nothing was working. The leviathan sent an attack towards the scouts and guardians resulting in them becoming unconscious. She looked over to Atem and he looked over at her with a small smile on his face. He said something to her, before he was knocked unconscious as well. Serenity looked around her, she was the only one left. She knew what she had to do, but she didn't think that she could do it on her own. Even though she doubted herself, she decided that this would end. She took out the sliver crystal and attacked the great leviathan.

Right before the attack ended, Serenity snapped her eyes open. She was startled from the dream she just had. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands. As she recalled the dream, she started to shake in fear. She was lost in her thoughts about the dream, when she heard voices in the room outside. She stood up from the bed and went over to the door and heard Yugi yelling at someone.

"Yami, don't be stupid!" Yugi said, "You need to stay strong for Serenity!"

Serenity heard Atem's name and opened the door just to see Yugi slap Atem across the face.

"Yugi, stop!" She exclaimed.

Everyone stopped talking and looked up with shock. Their princess was awake! Everyone got up and crowed around Serenity except for Atem. Serenity noticed this and walked up to her prince and said, "Atem, come on, let's go for a walk."

Serenity and Atem walked out of the temple and went on a long walk through the temple rose gardens that they loved so much.

"What made you decided to go on a walk with me Sere?" Atem asked.

"Well you looked sad and lonely when you were sitting there." Serenity explained with a small smile. "Also there's something I need to tell you."

Atem looked at her confused, "And that is…"

"When I was part of the Oricalcose, you were the only one I could think of." Serenity said sadly.

"But… then why did you play the card?"

"I played it because Dartz forced me to play it."

"But if Dartz forced you to play it, he might be planning something."

"I was thinking the same thing, because I heard dartz muttering something to Valon, Mai, and Alister about the seal." Serenity said.

After they were done talking, Serenity and Atem went back to the temple. When they sat back, they were surrounded by their friends. Serenity halted them and told them to sit and she would explain everything.

Serenity finished explaining everything. Raye asked her princess, "Wait so you planned this from the beginning?"

Serenity nodded said, "Yep, I figured that if I didn't tell you what Atem and I were planning, you wouldn't worry."

Everyone was happy that Serenity & Atem just planned it that way. They all had a sigh of relief.

Serenity looked at the clock on the other wall and saw that it was 10:30 PM. Her eyes widened at how late it was.

"Shit, I better get home. My parents are probably flipping out that I'm not home." Serenity said.

Serenity powered to Serena and everyone else powered down also." I'll see you girls at school tomorrow. And I'll see you after Yami."

Serena left and went home and so did Mina, Amy, and Lita. After the other four girls left, Bakura spoke up and asked, "Where are we supposed to stay at?"

Raye spoke up and said, "You can stay here at the temple. I'm sure that my grandfather and his apprentice won't mind."

"Thank you Raye," Yami said, "We appreciate it really much. Right guys?"

"Yeah… right we really do appreciate Raye." The guardians said.

Raye showed Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura to their rooms and they went to sleep.

Serena hurried home and saw that the lights were off. Thinking that everyone had gone to bed, she tried to sneak in quietly, but that didn't work. Her mother, Ikuko, was still up waiting for her. Her mom was furious that her daughter got home at 11 PM.

"And where have you been young lady?" Ikuko said.

"I've… uh… been studying with my friends, why?" Serena asked.

"Serena, we've been through this a thousand times," Ikuko said, "I don't want you out later than 10:00 on a school night."

"I know and I'm sorry for that. It's just that something came up and I needed to help my friends." Serena said.

"We'll talk about your consequences later Serena. Just go to bed, you have school in the morning." Ikuko said frustrated.

Serena nodded her head and immediately went up to her room and went to sleep. Ikuko knew she couldn't ground Serena is always honest with her, and she knew that her friends meant the world to her. With that thought in her head, Ikuko went up the stairs and went to bed herself.

Chapter 9 is done! Chapter 10 will be soon hopefully. School started up so things have slowed down a lot. Sorry about that, but anyways please Review!


	11. New Students at School

Chapter 10 is here. Who are the new students at the girls school? Read and find out who they are. R&R please.

Chapter 10 The new Students at school

Serena's alarm went off at 6 AM, but instead of getting up she hit the snooze button and slept in for another 15 minutes. The second time it went off, Serena hit the alarm, got outta bed and stretched to wake up. She went through her daily routine of washing her face, getting breakfast, and was picking out her outfit for school. Her school outfit was a pair of black shorts, a white tank top and an off the shoulder shirt that had a cross and black roses on it. She put on light makeup, brushed her teeth and finally put on her black vans. Her hair was in neat French braid so it was out of the way. Serena glanced at the clock seeing it was 7:10; she grabbed her cell, her school bag and left the house. Half way to the school she saw Molly and called out to her.

"Hey Molly!" Serena shouted, "What's up?"

Molly turned around and said "Hey Serena, how are you?"

"I'm as tired as hell right now." Serena said tiredly.

"Why are you so tired?" Molly asked.

"I was out till 11 P.M last night and had a horrible dream." Serena answered.

"Tell me at lunch will you?" Molly asked.

"Sure Molly, I'll tell you at lunch." Serena said.

The rest of the walk was filled with laughter and happiness. Molly and Serena met split at the gates, Molly went with Melvin and her other friends while Serena found Amy, Mina, Lita, and Raye at their usual spot at the sakura tree. They all were talking and laughing unaware that they were in for a surprise that morning. The bell rang for first period 10 minutes later and they all went to their homeroom and started the school day.

The girl's homeroom teacher, Mrs. Clark, called roll and before she started her lesson for the day, she had an announcement to make

"Class, before we start for today, we have five new students coming into the class this morning. They should be here any second." Mrs. Clark said.

Right outside the door, the five new students were ready to go inside the room, the opened the door and walked inside. Everyone's head's turned toward the door and saw the new students. Serena, Mina, Lita, Raye, and Amy saw their boyfriends standing in the door way.

"Oh there they are." Mrs. Clark said, "Class my I introduce the five new students; Yugi Motou, Atem Motou, Joey Wheeler, Ryou Bakura, and Tristan Taylor. Please make them feel welcome."

Yami noticed that Serena was in this class and took the seat behind her and said, "Morning Sere."

Serena was a little startled when she heard Yami due to her spacing out, but said, "Morning Yami."

Yugi sat behind Mina, Joey sat to the right of Lita, Bakura sat in front of Amy, and Tristan sat to the left of Raye. The girls were surprised, but happy that their boyfriends were there with them.

Throughout the day Yami became popular to **all** the girls and soon every single girl wanted him to be hers. Yami was having an issue staying away from them. All he wanted was to spend a little alone time with his princess. He saw that Serena was at her locker getting some books; he went over to her and snuck a kiss on her cheek. She was stunned for a moment, turned around, and smiled when she saw Yami standing there leaning in towards her.

"Sere, can you help with the girl problem I'm having?" He asked hopefully.

"Why not, after all I do love you Yami." Serena said happily.

Yami smiled and gave Serena a sweet kiss, but they didn't know that all girls who wanted Yami, saw what he did. They were furious and yelled, "ATEM!"

Yami broke the kiss and ran, and of course all his "fan-girls" followed. All of a sudden Serena jumped in front of them and stopped them. She made something up and said, "OH MY GOD! Is that Justin Timberlake!"

All the fan-girls went in the direction that Serena was pointing and they were gone just like that.

Yami came back from the long sprint he took and put his arm around Serena's waist. He kissed her cheek and saw a smirk on her face.

"Sere, what's with the smirk?" He asked

"It's nothing, except for the fact; I can't believe that your fan-girls believed that J.T. is here." She said.

Soon after that the bell rang for lunch. Serena slipped out of Yami's grip, took his hand and headed to the cafeteria. Once they arrived they got their lunch, and then went in two directions. Yami went to sit with Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura, while Serena went to sit Molly.

"Ok spill it" Molly said as soon as Serena sat down.

"Spill what?" Serena asked.

"For one the dream you had and how do you know Atem." Molly asked her friend.

"The dream I had starts like this. I was being possessed by something called the Seal of the Orichalcos. I was beinf forced to use it, and I didn't want to. While I was using the card, I was hurting my friends and family." Serena took a breath and continued, "I captured their souls with that card, and then I captured my own soul."

Once Serena was finished, Molly couldn't believe what she heard.

"Wow, that's bad." Molly said shocked.

Serena nodded her head hiding her eyes that were glistening with tears.

The lunch bell rang soon after Serena finished and all the students went to 5th period. Fortunately for Serena, Lita, Mina, Raye, Amy, Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura 5th period was science. The went to their science class and took their seats.

"Welcome class and to start, write all homework in your agenda." Mrs. Yribe said. "Then I'll pass out a little lab were doing before tomorrow's dissection."

The lab was on parts of a squid and Serena finished just like that. Yami, who was sitting across from her, was surprised about how fast his girlfriend finished. He remembered that back in the silver millennium, Serena hated school and homework.

Before they knew it 5th period was over and now on to Mr. Garritson's Social Studies class.

6th period went on for what seemed forever. When 6th was over the last period of the day came finally. Yami caught up to Serena and asked, "Sere, since when were you into school? I remember that back then you hate school and homework."

Serena was surprised at the question and answered, "I don't mind it now. My parents kind of drilled it into my head that I need to get good grades."

"Oh ok, well let's go to last period." Yami said.

So Yami and Serena went to Adv. Pre-Algebra and they were learning about solving two- step equations.

"Good Afternoon class. Everyone get out a blank piece of paper for you warm-up and notes." Mrs. Hackworth said.

Once everyone was finished with their warm-up, they went over the answers and started the lesson.

"Our lesson will be 7-1 Solving Two-Step Equations." Mrs. Hackworth started. "We'll do five problems, then you can start your homework."

Mrs. Hackworth showed the five problems and after everyone started their homework. The end bell rang and all the students went home or with their friends.

Serena, Amy, Mina, Lita, Raye, Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura went to the temple and Yami made it through the first day of school.

Well that's Chapter. Please Review!


	12. The second attack

Chapter 11 The second attack

The walk to the temple was filled with everyone talking about what happened in their classes, Yami and his fan club that had formed, and other stuff that went around the school. When the group got to the temple, they changed out of their uniforms into more comfortable clothes, did their homework and then talked about the enemy.

Lita, Amy, Bakura, and Joey were looking at Amy's miniature computer, seeing if anything out of the ordinary has happened at all. Raye and Tristan were at the fire trying to see if they could see if the fire would give them a glimpse of the future, and Mina and Yugi were looking at the seal trying to remember something. Yugi looked over to Raye and mentioned something to her.

"The enemy might attack the temple anytime, you know that right Raye" Yugi mentioned to her.

"I know, so that's why I'll put up a barrier around the temple." Raye said.

Serena wasn't really listening to any of the conversations that were going on around her. Her mind was reflecting on the nightmare she had last night. She got up and went outside for a little bit to clear her head of her thoughts. Yami noticed his princess leave and followed her out. Yami looked at his princess worriedly. He came up behind her and asked, "Serena, what's wrong?"

Serena heard Yami's voice and it startled her since she was lost in her thoughts, but she turned in the direction of his voice and saw him right behind her. She answered his question, "Yami, the nightmare I had last night was so horrible."

Serena started to cry, just from mentioning it. Yami held her tight and whispered sweet nothings to get her to calm down. Once she calmed down enough he asked, "Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

Serena shook her head, and Yami could tell that the nightmare was going to haunt his princess. Yami had an idea. He pushed Serena back a little so he could look at her face. He wiped away the remaining tears that came down her face. Once her tears stopped Yami told Serena his idea.

"Well why don't you stay here at Rayes? If you're here you can come to me for comfort in the middle of the night."

"I like that idea Yami. The only problem is my parents agreeing to it." Serena said.

After Serena had calmed down and her tears had dried, the two went back to the temple and the scouts and guardians saw that Yami and Serena disappeared, and wondered where they had went. They all heard footsteps and looked to the door and saw Yami and Serena coming back. Raye was furious about Serena leaving in the middle of the meeting.

She asked, "Why did you leave in the middle of the meeting?"

Serena was silent for a while. Raye was getting really mad because Serena wasn't answering. Raye was getting impatient and was about to slap Serena across the face, but Serena caught her hand. Everyone was shocked about what their princess did.

"Raye, settle down!" Serena yelled. "I left because something was on my mind."

Raye settled down, and they continued the meeting.

Yami spoke up and said, "If were going to defeat the Orichalcos, we'll need King Seto Kaiba."

Serena was shocked to hear her father's name, she asked, "Where is he?"

Joey and Tristan answered that question easy, "Domino."

The girls were confused and asked "where's Domino?"

"It's about 45 minutes away from here." Bakura answered.

The girls nodded and simultaneously said, "Sailor Teleport."

So everyone transformed and joined hands. They powered up and were off to Domino.

While they were one their way to Domino, they didn't know that Dartz, Mai, and Alister, were already there and making chaos. Atem and Everyone arrived and saw all the damage. The city was a ghost town. There wasn't a single soul there. The buildings were deserted nd many of the buildings had been ransacked. No one spoke up for 10 minutes, they all just took in the scene.

Serenity finally spoke up and asked, "What happened here?"

Barak pointed to the sky and said, "The Seal of Orichalcos is here."

Atem and Aquarius looked at each other and exclaimed, "Grandpa!"

Atem and Aquarius took off running for the Game Shop and everyone followed. When they got there, it was wrecked. They went inside cautiously. They saw that all the games were on the floor and the whole building was destroyed. Serenity went farther into the house and found a note on the counter. Serenity handed the note to Atem and Aquarius. The note was from Grandpa.

Yami and Yugi,

I'm sorry, but they have the three god cards. I know you need them to recover Atem's memory of Egypt. Please make sure the god cards come back to one of your decks.

Grandpa

P.S. Find Seto Kaiba. Kaiba Corp. is in danger.

After Aquarius was finished reading the note, he said "We need to find Kaiba."

Everyone agreed and made their way down to Kaiba Corp. Once they got there, they went up to the top floor. On the top floor, Serenity got out the silver crystal and said "this might be the only thing to recover his memory."

"Serenity, don't. You remember the last time you used the silver crystal?" Mercury (Amy) said.

"Mercury, I know what happened and remember it clearly. But I'm not going to use the full power of the crystal." Serenity said.

The girls nodded and let their princess use the crystal. They all went into Kaiba's office. He saw them and said "What the Fuck? Who the fuck are you?"

Joey rolled his eyes and said, "That's a warm welcome Kaiba."

"What do you want mutt?" Kaiba snarled.

"What did you just call me!" Joey yelled back.

Serenity rolled her eyes and yelled "Stop! Joey we're here to recover his memory, remember?"

Joey backed off and let Serenity use her crystal. Once she was done, Seto Kaiba's memory of the Silver Millennium was found.

"Father, do you remember me, Princess Serenity, your daughter?" Serenity asked.

It took Kaiba a little while to answer, but he answered. "Of course I remember you my daughter."

Serenity smiled and said, "Now that my father's back, we can destroy this enemy."

Everyone agreed to that. On the way to the elevator and while they were all in the elevator, Serenity filled her father in on what was happening, and what has happened. But they know that, Mai and Alister were hiding somewhere in Kaiba Corp. office waiting for them.

"Where the fuck are they?" Mai asked impatiently.

Alister shrugged. While Mai and Alister waited to ambush Serenity, Kaiba, the scouts, Atem, and Atem's guardians, the streets of Domino were packed with Orichalcos soldiers.

The Orichalcos soldiers were taking souls and making chaos. They were taking souls and brining fear to people's eyes. The Seal of Orichalcos was growing stronger by the second.

Meanwhile back at the office, Kaiba, Serenity, Atem, and the guardians were coming out of the elevator. Mai and Alister heard the ding and became alert. They jumped in front of everyone and were ready to attack.

"So the prince, princess and the guardians are still alive." Mai had said.

"It looks like it Mai." Alister said, "Who do we want to take out first?"

"You'll take out no one!" Serenity yelled.

"Says you, oh Miss Princess." Mai snarled, "I challenge you to a duel Moon Princess."

"No Sere!" Kaiba & Atem yelled.

"Fine, you're on bitch." Serenity said

And that's a wrap on this chapter. I know it took a while but things have been really, really hectic lately. I'll try to update soon. Please Review!


	13. The other Royals Awaken

Hey everyone, the revised version is almost done with. Sorry for not updating in a while, things have been crazy with school and soccer. I'll try and finish this next week. Please R&R!

Chapter 12 Prince Darien, Prince Tezuka, Princess Samantha, and Princess Hinata awaken

Since Luna and Artemis didn't go with Serenity and Atem, they decided to go and find the 4 other royals who were missing. The missing royals were the youngest daughter of the moon and Princess Serenity's sister, Princess Samantha, the youngest prince of Earth and Prince Atem's brother, Prince Darien, and the prince and princess of Moon Star, Princess Hinata, and Prince Tezuka. Both guardians knew that everyone was friends during the silver millennium and the majority of their strength came from their friendship.

Luna and Artemis came to the agreement that Luna would find Princess Samantha and her guardians, while Artemis would find Prince Darien, then they would come together and find Tezuka and Hinata together. Not too long after making a plan, Artemis and Luna went their separate ways to find their respective royals.

It didn't take less than an hour for Artemis to find Darien. Artemis crept into Darien's apartment through one of the open windows. He left a blood red rose on the coffee table and hid behind the sofa until Darien came home. Darien came home from work a couple of hours later. He entered the apartment and saw the rose on the table. He was so confused and asked himself," Where did this come from?"

"Welcome back Prince Darien." A voice said which made Darien jump.

Darien turned around and saw Artemis. Artemis told to transform and everything would become clear. So Darien transformed and remembered Princess Samantha, his brother, Prince Atem, and everything else that happened.

Darien turned back to Artemis and said, "It's good to be back."

Artemis smiled while saying, "We must find your Guardians, Prince Darien, after that we can find Princess Samantha."

Darien nodded and Artemis climbed on his shoulder. They went off to find Darien's guardians; Jedite, Nephlite, Zoicite, and Malacite.

Meanwhile Luna just found Princess Samantha on the other side of Tokyo. Luna went up to the bedroom and woke up Sammie. She screamed in pure terror at Luna. Luna didn't care much and created the Earth brooch. Once it was finished, she said. With this brooch, your memories of the Sliver Millennium will return, All you have to say is Earth Star Power."

Sammie nodded hesitantly, but she transformed into Sailor Earth. After her transformation was complete, Sammie remembered her past life and love. Sammie spoke up saying, "I remember now! My sister, Darien and everything!"

"Welcome back Princess Samantha Kaiba. We must hurry and find the other scouts, then help your sister." Luna commanded.

Sammie understood and went to in search of Sailor Sun, Star, Universe, and Galaxy. Luna helped Sammie in finding her guardians.

While Darien, Artemis, Luna, and Sammie searched for their guardians, the duel isn't looking good for Serenity.

SSM: 200

Mai: 2000

/Shit/ thought SSM /she has 1800 more life points and more monsters. What can I do?/

"Sere, don't give up!" Atem yelled, "There is still one card in your deck that can turn this duel around. Believe in the Heart of the Cards and draw that card!"

/He's right/ She thought /There's still a card I can use to turn this duel around/

"Hello!" Mai said angrily, "Are you going to draw anytime soon!"

"Yeah, I am right now!" Serenity yelled. /Heart of the cards, please guide me to victory./

Serenity pulled the card and yelled, "I play Black Luster Ritual!"

Everyone was surprised at the card. The Black Luster Soldier rose and was ready to fight. Serenity launched the first attack against the Harpies Lady and destroyed half Mai's life points. She then played Second Chance and finished Mai off. The duel was over with and Serenity had won.

Meanwhile Artemis and Darien had tracked down his guardians and returned their memories. After their memories were returned, they headed off to Domino to meet the others.

Luna and Sammie had the same progress in getting Sammie's guardians. After their memories were returned they headed off to Domino to meet the others as well.

When they left to domino, Artemis had found Luna in the park and sat next to her. Luna looked to her left and saw Artemis there. They were discussing on where they needed to go next.

"So it looks like we are going to Seigaku Middle School." Artemis explained.

"Yep," Luna said, "That's where we will find Prince Tezuka and Princess Hinata."

So Luna and Artemis went to Seigaku and found Tezuka and Hinata already in love.

"Well this should be easy." Artemis remarked.

"Hopefully it should be." Luna said

Artemis and Luna waited on the roof until Lunch. When lunch period came Luna and Artemis found Tezuka and Hinata playing tennis.

After their tennis match, Tezuka and Hinata saw Luna and Artemis. The two cats were holding something in their mouths.

When Hinata and Tezuka took their items, Luna spoke up and told Hinata, "Please Princess Hinata of Moon Star, please help Princess Serenity and Prince Atem. To regain your memories say Moon Star Power."

Artemis told Tezuka pretty much the same thing. So Tezuka and Hinata transformed and remembered the Silver Millennium.

Luna and Artemis also found their guardians: Oishi, Ryoma, Momo, Eiji, Inui, Fuji, Taka, and Kaidou. Once all their memories were returned, they all headed off to Domino to help Princess Serenity and Prince Atem.

"Let's hope this works." Luna said.

"With all this power and protection, they should be okay." Artemis explained.

Chapter 12 is done. Chapter 13 up really soon.


	14. Everyone Reunites

Ok Yes I know that I said I would have this story done soon, but that really didn't happen because I got busy with soccer and school. I am going to finish it this summer for sure. Sorry for the delay.

Soccernavybrat02: Are there any questions on this chapter? /Looks around the room/ Yes Serena.

Serena: Why do we have to train for 3 hours?

Yami: Sere, stop complaining.

Serena: Yami, I'm not complaining.

Yami: Yes you are.

Serena: No I'm not.

Yami: Yes you are.

Serena: No I'm not

Soccernavybrat02: Stop fighting you two. I wrote the story so I chose 3 hours of training, Or…

Serena and Yami: Or what?

Soccerbrat02: Or I could 5 hours instead.

Serena: No not 5 hours, I'll stop complaining then.

Yami: Good /kisses Serena/

Serena: On with the story.

Chapter 13 Everyone reunites

Outside Kaiba Corp

The first group to arrive was Sammie and her guardians. They looked around and didn't see anyone. A few seconds later Darien and his guardians appeared. The two groups looked at each other for a millisecond and then smiled. Samantha broke into sprint toward Darien tackling him to the ground in a hug. Darien laughed at his love's actions as did everyone else. Darien hopped to his feet and then helped Samantha up. That's when they heard a scream. The whole group looked up at the sky and saw a green stream of light. Fearful for her sister, Samantha sprinted to the sliding glass doors, only to find that they were locked. She pounded on the door, fearful and scared tears running down her cheeks.

While Sam was trying to get in, Tezuka, Hinata, and their guardians had arrived. They heard banging and rushed over to Samantha. They saw tears streaming down her cheeks like a flowing river.

"I have to get in. I need to help my sister!" She yelled.

Sam stopped banging and fell to her knees crying. Darien rushed over to her and held her, allowing her to cry into his chest.

"Well get in Princess Samantha." They looked back and saw their friends from Moonstar.

"How though? It's locked from the inside." Sam said.

"Never doubt us Sammie. You should know us folk of Moonstar are specialists when it comes to opening doors." Hinata said smiling.

Sammie gave a small smile and let her friends take over. Hinata walked over to the door and kneeled down to where the keyhole was at. She put her hands over it and started to chant in Latin. A few moments later the group heard a soft click and the door was open.

Once the duel ended, the seal of Orichalcos engulfed Mai and took her soul. The seal had left and Serenity felt light headed, and fell to her knees. Atem ran over to her and caught her before she had completely hit the floor, exhausted. Atem took his jacket off and put it under Serenity's head for a pillow.

"Will she be alright?" Sailor Mercury asked.

Atem nodded, "Yes, she just tired from the duel. She should wake up soon."

Jupiter was about to say something, but was interrupted by a scream. They all turned to see a group of people enter the building.

"Who are you and how do you know Serenity?" Mars asked.

"Why is she not awake? What happened to my older sister?" The girl screamed.

Everyone starred at the girl with shock. The same question going through everyone's head, Serenity has a sister? Seto was the only one quiet the whole time, thinking back to the memories of the Silver Millennium. His eyes widened when he remembered that he had two daughters Serenity Amethyst Kaiba and Samantha Victoria Kaiba.

"Samantha, you need to calm down. Your sister is going to be fine." Seto stated calmly.

The blonde looked toward Seto and her eyes widened. Never had she imagined that she would see her father again. She closed her eyes and calmed down. "Yes father."

Seto gave a curt nod then turned to Atem and them. "I believe that we need to inform them about what is going on."

"I agree Kaiba." Atem replied.

The next hour and a half the new group was informed about what was going on, and how the whole things started. Everyone stayed quiet while they digested the information that they have been told. They all dispersed in the building thinking about all the information. Atem had gone back to where Serenity was lying at. He took a hold of her hand praying that she would wake up soon.

An hour later Serenity stirred from her unconsciousness. She used her arm to shield her eyes from the light, trying to remember what happened. She sat up quickly remembering the duel that happened hours before. She looked around the room and saw that she was the victor of the duel, and many other people where there. She then looked to her left and saw Atem.

"What's going on Atem?" Serenity asked.

"Sere your awake!" Atem exclaimed.

Serenity nodded, "Now back to my question. Why are there so many people here?"

"Luna and Artemis found your sister, my brother, Hinata and Tezuka from Moonstar, and all the guardians. With the battle that we both have a feeling that is coming soon than we know, we're going to need the extra help." Atem explained

Serenity understood and remembered something her mother, Queen Serenity, told her about this.

Flashback

"Serenity, when the time comes new allies will appear and help you fight the evil that has risen on Earth." Queen Serenity explained to her daughter.

"Who are the new allies I will meet mother?" Princess Serenity asked her mother.

"Everything will become clear in time, daughter." Queen Serenity said.

End of Flashback

Serenity finished remembering what her mother told her before all this chaos began. She finally understood what her mother meant be new allies. "So this is what my mother meant by new allies."

The next thing that Serenity knew was that she was tackled to the ground. The only thing she saw was blond hair with silver streaks in them.

"Sere, I'm so happy you're alright." Sammie said, hugging the life out of her sister.

Serenity smiled and hugged her younger sister back. "I'm happy to see you too little sister."

The group watched the sweet moment between the two sisters, Kaiba hiding a small smile from the group. He was happy to see his two daughters together again. /Serenity I wish you were here to see this./ He thought

A few moments later the sisters let go of each other. Atem helped Serenity up to her feet and she leaned against him for support.

"I'm guessing you all know what is going on?" Serenity asked the group and everyone nodded.

"Serenity, why were you unconscious when we came in?" Darien asked.

"Well I was in a duel that involved the Seal of Orichalcos and I used more energy that I thought, so it caused to faint." Serenity explained in a nutshell.

"So what do we do now?" Tezuka asked.

Serenity looked at Atem, he looked down and saw the look in her eye. He knew that look and it said training time.

"We train. That's what we are going to do." Atem answered for Serenity.

Serenity looked at Mars. "Mars how much room is at the temple?"

"Plenty, why do you ask?" Mars questioned.

"We are going to train at the temple because there is plenty of space there. It is also isolated enough to where we can transform and not get caught." Serenity answered. "Let's all head back to the temple and start our training."

Everyone gathered in a circle and grabbed hands. The teleported back to the temple and immediately started to train. They all sparred against each other and pushed each other to their limits. A few hours later, they called training over for the day. Everyone headed inside the temple to get cleaned up and had a nice dinner. After dinner everyone went to their rooms, and fell asleep.

Chapter 13 done! Gonna work on 14 now! Please Review!


	15. The return of the Dragons

Here is chapter 14 of the revised version. Hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!

Chapter 14 The Dragons Return

The next morning, Serena was the first one up. She stretched and got the sleep out of her system. Serena saw it was a nice morning, grabbed her book and went outside for a morning walk in the gardens. She breathed in the fresh morning air, enjoying the peace of the morning. Serena walked over to the swinging bench, sat down sideways, and began to read. An hour later, Serena felt arms go around her neck. She smiled and leaned back into the embrace.

"Good morning Yami." Serena said.

Yami smiled, "Good morning beautiful."

Serena smiled and watched Yami sit on the bench. Serena readjusted herself and put her head on Yami's shoulder. They sat there in a very comfortable silence for a while.

"Yami?" Serena asked breaking the silence.

"Yes Sere?" Yami answered.

"We both have our memories have the silver millennium, but I feel like I'm missing some of my memories."

"Sere, we're all missing out Egyptian memories."

"Egyptian memories?"

"Yes, 3,000 years ago, I was the Pharaoh of Egypt. I know that I had a queen and a daughter, but I don't know much more than that."

"Well find those lost memories of yours, Yami. I promise."

Yami smiled at Serena and she smiled back. They stared into each other's eyes, and getting lost in them. Yami cupped Serena's cheeks and kissed her sweetly. Serena melted into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of her love kissing her. Yami pulled back a few seconds later and smiled at his princess. Serena smiled back at her prince.

"Let's head back to the meeting room, everyone is probably already up and eating breakfast." Yami said.

Serena nodded. Yami got up and held his hand out for Serena to take. Serena took the offered hand and the two walked back to the meeting room hand in hand. They arrived at the meeting room and headed in. They saw the inner scouts, Yami's guardians, and Seto Kaiba, but not the others. They also saw that everyone was gathered around the table.

"Where is everyone at?" Yami asked.

The group turned around and saw Yami and Serena standing in the door way.

"They left early this morning. They were gone when we got up." Kaiba answered.

Serena and Yami went over to the group and sat down. The group caught them up on what they were talking about, which was the last three enemies they have yet to face.

"Okay, the last three enemies are Alister, Dartz, and the leviathan itself." Yugi said.

"Last time we defeated the Orichalcos, three of us had a special card in our deck. I just can't remember what those cards were." Joey said.

Joey, Yugi, Bakura, Kaiba, Tristan, and Yami thought hard about those three cards. After a little while, Joey, Kaiba, and Yami all said, "The three legendary dragons; Tamius, Hermos, and Critius."

The girls looked at the boys with confused expression. They had absolutely no idea what they were talking about.

"Uh, can you guys explain what you mean by the three legendary dragons? We're all a bit confused here." Amy explained.

"The legendary dragons helped fight against Dartz and his army of Orichalcos soldiers over 10,000 years ago. The last time we fought Dartz, Joey, Yami, and I all held one of these dragons. During the final duel with Dartz, Yami used a special card that Pegasus gave him that was able to bring out the Knights of the Dominion. After the battle, they all disappeared." Kaiba explained to the girls.

The girls stayed quiet and took in all the information that was just told to them. Eventually, the group started talking about a way to defeat Dartz without the legendary dragons. While the group was talking, a group of four was heading up the stairs to the temple.

"Are you sure about this?" One of the four said.

"They need our help Hermos. Dartz and the Leviathan are more powerful this time around." Another one said.

The one named Hermos looked to his left and rolled his eyes at the girl next him. "Yes I know that Tori. I'm not that dumb."

Tori laughed, and then looked over to her right seeing the two others. "So what do you think about the situation Tamius, Critius?"

"Exactly what you said Tori, we have to help them. They are going to need it." Critius responded.

Tamius nodded in agreement to Critius. "Let's go you guys. We have to inform the four duelists about our arrival and give them the cards."

They all nodded and headed up into the temple.

Well that's all for this Chapter! Next one up soon.


	16. The Fourth Legendary Duelist

Here is the next chapter. I'm almost done with the revised version of this story and then I'll start on Their Memories.

Chapter 15 The four Legendary duelists

The four knights walked up the temple stairs and found the meeting room. They heard what the group was talking about the Orichalcos. Using their magic, they turned invisible and slipped into the meeting room without anyone knowing it. They stood in the corner covered by shadows waiting until the time was right to make their presents known.

When the knights slipped into the room, everyone was doing their own thing and concentrating on what had to be done for the final battle against Dartz and the Orichalcos. Raye was by the fire praying for a way to get through the battle without having to be reborn once again. After she was done praying the great fire roared from an unknown presence in the room. Raye was startled by how the fire was acting. Everyone looked toward Raye in shock.

"What's up Raye?" Serena asked with concern.

"I felt a strange presents in the room." Raye said.

"Where do you sense it Raye?" Yugi asked.

"In the lower left corner." Raye said while concentrating.

Knowing it was time to present themselves, the knights stepped out of the shadows they were in. Tori stayed behind Tamias so then the others wouldn't see her until it was time. Yami, Seto, and Joey looked in shock at the three knights who stood before them. "We mean no harm to anyone, we are just looking for the fourth legendary duelist, the one who will wield the Tail of Tori." Tamias stated

The three legendary duelists looked at the knights in shock at what they said. Yami was the first to recover from the shock, "What do you mean the fourth duelist? I thought there were only three, Tamias."

The Knights shook their heads. Critius spoke up saying, "No, there have always been four. The last time the leviathan was awakened, one of the dragons was locked away in a different room and we could not find the fourth duelist. We thought that just us three would be able to lock the leviathan away once and for all, but we were wrong."

"So who is the fourth knight then?" Seto asked.

Tamias moved to the left and they saw a girl who looked like Tamias with long black hair and purple armor. She bowed, "I am Lady Tori, the fourth knight."

"So then since the fourth knight is a female does that mean, the fourth duelist is a female as well?" Joey asked.

"Yes, the fourth duelist is Princess Serenity Kaiba." Tori stated.

Everyone's eyes were wide with shock and their mouths wide open. All heads turned toward Serena, who was in disbelief herself.

"No, there is absolutely no way I can be the fourth legendary duelist!" Serena exclaimed.

"It's true Princess." Hermos said, "You are the fourth duelist and the holder of the Tail of Tori."

Tori looked at the Princess, "Princess there is nothing to fear, you are an amazing duelist just by the pure heart and determination you have. That alone will make you a great duelist."

Serena saw the truth in Tori's eyes and then smiled, "I will do my best."

Moments later there was a bright light in the room and everyone shielded their eyes. Once the light died down the knights were in their dragon forms contained in the card. The four duelists picked up their respective cards and put them in their decks. Everyone knew what was coming next.

"The final battle has begun." Yami said.

"Yes it has, it is time to get rid of the Seal of Orichalcos once and for all." Serena said, "Girls let's transform and get going."

"Right" The girls said simultaneously.

"Moon Crisis Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Transform!"

The girls stood in their sailor outfits and the guys then followed their example and transformed as well. They all gathered in a circle grabbed hands and teleported to Dartz's lair, ready to end this craziness once and for and bring peace back to the world.

Chapter 15 is done. Sorry it took so long to do. Things have been hectic and I had writer's block. Story should be done soon then I'll start on Their memories. Please review!


	17. Her Soul Captured

Yes I know it has been awhile and I said that I would have it done soon, but things piled up and I didn't have any inspiration at all. Well here is chapter 16! Enjoy! Please Review!

Chapter 16 Her soul is captured

10 minutes later the group of 10 arrived at Dartz Lair in Domino. After they got situated, they called Tezuka, Hinata, Darien, Samantha, and everyone else. They didn't have to wait but a few minutes for everyone to arrive, they split up into groups of three and went to find the control room. If one of the groups found the control room, that group would have to contact everyone else immediately.

Two hours past until the control room was found. Serenity, Seto, and Atem called everyone on the communicator and plan was plan was that Joey, Serenity, Atem, and Seto would go and find Dartz while everyone else watched the whole thing from a distance, so that they wouldn't be captured like everyone else. The four made their way down to Dartz's main room and were ready to duel for the world depended on it.

"Dartz!" Atem yelled, "Show yourself now!"

"You're so demanding your highness." Dartz said while walking out of the shadows. As he walked out of the shadows, he smirked while looking over at the princess and saw her start to freeze.

Serenity started to feel a little strange. She couldn't explain what was happening, but she felt something really bad. She all of a sudden grabbed her head in pain and felt the Seal of Oricalcose coming back into her body and mind. oh no she thought, the Seal is back.

No one noticed her backing away from the others. She was grabbing her head in pain and trying not to scream. The pain forced her to her knees and she was trying her hardest not to scream. No one knew what Dartz was doing to the Princess. He saw how the Princess was backing away and still grabbing her head in pain.

"Dartz what's with the smirk on your face?" Joey asked

"Why don't you all turn around and find out for yourselves on what I'm smirking about." Dartz said.

Atem, Seto, and Joey turned around just as Serenity let out an ear splitting screaming from the pain of the Seal. The three were shocked at the revelation. Atem was the first one out of shock and ran up to her, "Sere, what's wrong?'

"It's… the seal… it's coming… back into… my body and mind." Sere said breathlessly.

"There is nothing you can do to get rid of the Seal of Oricalcose from her body and mind." Dartz said.

"Dartz, explain yourself!" Atem snarled

"What do you mean there is no way to get rid of Seal of Oricalcose from my daughters mind and body?" Seto questioned.

"Once Serenity played the Seal of Oricalcose against Prince Atem, she became part of the Oricalcose. It lives inside of her mind and body and there's no going back." Dartz explained, "But there is one way to reverse the effects of the seal."

"And what's that one way?" Atem was afraid to ask.

"To capture her soul, to be used to resurrect the Great Leviathan. That is the only way or she could always just betray you for the rest of your worthless human lives." Dartz said

"If… it's the only way… then… do it." Sere said making up her mind.

Everyone looked and her shocked from her decision. Her father, Seto, was not going to let her do it, but he knew it was the only way for his daughter to be free and out of pain. He asked his daughter, "Sere, are you sure?"

Serenity nodded her and before her soul was taken she gave Atem the Tail of Tori card and said, "I love you Atem, I have and will always. Please use the card to defeat Dartz. And I'm with you all the way. Never forget I'm there, always guiding you. I love you Atem."

They covered their eyes as a bright green light filled the room taking the soul of the Princess and the Great Leviathan was now stronger than ever.

There you go Chapter 16 is now finished. With SSM gone what will Atem? Will he fight or just let Seal take his soul so he can be with the one he loves? Find out in the next chapter.


	18. The Final Battle Part 1

Ok so here is the next chapter! This story should be done soon this time i mean it! Please read and review! Enjoy!

Chapter 17 The Final Battle part 1

As the green circle faded, Serenity started fall to the ground. Atem quickly ran over and caught her. She laid motionless in his arms and tears formed in his eyes. He wasn't the only one who had tears in his eyes. Seto and Joey did as well. They didn't want to believe that this was really happening. Atem had set Serenity down on the ground gently and put a kiss on her forehead before he turned toward Dartz with his fist curled and shaking.

Dartz started to laugh like a maniac as the scene in front of him unfolded. His plan had worked completely without one single flaw. Upon hearing his laugh Atem had enough.

"How dare you make her use the seal for your own game! You're a sick and twisted bastard for using someone so pure and innocent!" Atem yelled.

"Dartz, you're an ass, she was just a pawn in your game!" Joey yelled at Dartz.

"You made her use it for your own evil fucking ways!" Seto yelled also.

"It ends now Dartz!" Joey, Atem, and Seto exclaimed, "Let's Duel!"

The scouts and everyone else looked on with tears in their eyes as they watched the scene unfold in front of them. No one wanted to believe that just happened. Everything happened with such speed that they were still trying to

Back at the Seal room, the duel was just beginning between the four legendary duelists and Dartz. (A/N I put it as four legendary duelists because SSM is still there in spirit.)

Legendary duelists: 1200(A/N it's Joey, Atem, and Seto's Life points together)

Dartz: 4000

"I'll go first." Dartz said, "First, I play the Seal of Oricalcose. Next, I'll play my mirror knights." Four knights appeared before them. Within seconds the helmets started to crack. "You might recognize who they are gentlemen."

The helmets finished cracking and as they fell to the ground, the faces behind them surprised the three. The for mirror nights were Grandpa, Mai, Valon and Serenity. Atem, Joey, and Seto couldn't believe what Dartz just did.

"Dartz, what in hell's name have you done?" Seto asked.

"Nothing much. I just pinned the ones you love and cherish the most against you. If you destory them, you destory their souls." Dartz said with an evil smirk on his face.

Atem, Seto, and Joey looked in disbelief at what was just said. They looked at each other and shared the same expression of shock then looked back at the four staring back at them. Atem was in the most shock. He didn't want to fight his love again.

'Why must I be put through this heartache again?' He asked himself. 'I do not want to fight her again.'

'Atem,' He heard in his head and looked at Serenity, 'My love you must fight for all of us trapped within the Oricalcose. We will be alright. Trust in your ability and free us.'

Knowing what he had to do, Atem took a breathe and closed his eyes to regain his concentration and composure before taking his turn.

"My draw," Atem said, "First I play Pot of Greed and also play Chaos Ritual. Now behold my Chaos Magician. I'll play this card face and end my turn."

"My move," Joey said, "First I play cost down. So now I play Red eyes Black Dragon. Then I'll play these two cards face down and end my turn."

"My draw," Seto said, "Fist I play White Dragon Ritual and summon Platen of White Dragon. Then I sacrifice Platen to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon. Finally I play polymerization ultra, which allows me to summon the other two Blue Eyes and fuse them to make The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Now I end my turn."

So the duel raged on with what seemed no end in sight. Joey was the second legendary duelist to their soul taken away by sacrificing his own life points to save his friends. The legendary duelists had only 4600 life points left, while Dartz had Seal was growing stronger with each section Dartz played. Atem and Seto played their Legendary dragons and Serena's and Joey's as well. (A/N Joey played his earlier duel. It was in the part I was to lazy to write.) With all four legendary dragons on the field, Atem played the card, Return of the Knights.

Dartz saw the four legendary knights and he remembered the last time he lost to them during the battle for Atlantis.

"You're done for Dartz!" Seto and Atem both exclaimed.

"Knights of the Domain Attack!" Atem yelled.

So the Knights attacked Dartz and…

Ok, sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter. Things have been very hetic since college and soccer started, and I haven't had an inspiration. Well please review!


	19. The Final Battle part 2

Hey everyone, here is the next revised chapter of Reunion. I'm trying to get this done before school and soccer become anymore insane. So please bear with me through this. But anyways, please read and review! Enjoy!

* * *

Previously

"You're done for Dartz!" Seto and Atem both exclaimed.

"Knights of the Domain, Attack!" Atem yelled.

So the knights attacked and…

* * *

The knights attacked Dartz' Serpent and his life point went to zero. Knowing that he lost, he knew that the leviathan couldn't be resurrected. He didn't want to believe that this was the end.

"No! The Great Leviathan will be resurrected!" Dartz shouted, "And this worthless world's history will be rewritten!"

With the duel over finally, the knights took Serenity's and Joey's soul from the Leviathan and returned them to the duelists. A little while after, Serenity and Joey awoke from their "eternal" sleep. Atem was helping Serenity, while Seto was helping Joey.

"You okay, my love?" Atem asked her.

She nodded and Atem was very happy that his princess was not harmed. Everyone came down from the control room and greeted Serenity, Atem, Seto, and Joey. The scouts were in tears of Joy because Serenity's soul was returned to her and would no longer be part of the Oricalcose. Yugi, Tristan, and Bakura were really happy to see their prince and friend unharmed, and Serenity made sure her father was alright also.

"There's no time to celebrate yet." Seto said, "We still need to get rid of Dartz and the Leviathan."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Serenity said

"He went through a portal that is somewhere in the room." Atem said

While everyone was looking for the portal, Atem noticed the 3 Egyptian God cards: Oblisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and The Wing Dragon of Ra, sitting in the three snake's mouths. He ran of to them and noticed that they were drained of their power. Atem snapped out of his daze when Serenity yelled at him saying, "Yami, we found the portal!"

Atem nodded and grabbed the three cards. Everyone went through the portal and found themselves in Atlantis.

"Where are we?" Venus thought aloud.

"We are in Atlantis. The home of Dartz, and where the Oricalcose was born." Yugi answered.

"Wait, but Atlantis is just a legend." Mercury said.

"No it's not Miss Mercury." Dartz said, "I was king of this city once, but I took control of the Oricalcose and destroyed my home."

Serenity appeared in her Princess gown with the crystal around her neck and saw that Dartz was crying. She started to walk towards Dartz, but was stopped by Atem.

"Sere, don't." Atem said while shaking his head.

"Atem please let me heal him with the crystal." Serenity said.

"Serenity are you crazy!?" The scouts asked, "You'd heal him even after all he did to you?"

Serenity nodded, "He's not a bad person. His heart has been covered by darkness, underneath all that darkness; there is a kind hearted king. So please let me heal him."

Dartz overheard the group's conversation and asked Princess Serenity, "How can you heal the darkness in my heart?"

Serenity took out the Silver Imperuim Crystal and yelled, "Moon Crystal Healing Activation!"

After a while the Silver Crystal's light faded and Dartz was healed from the darkness that consumed his heart. Before anyone could say anything at all, they felt the shaking.

"Oh No!" Dartz said.

"What's happening, Dartz?" Serenity asked while being held by Atem.

"The Leviathan's angry with me. Princess Serenity, Prince Atem, please destroy the Great Leviathan. It won't stop until everything and everyone is destroyed in order to rewrite history of this world." Dartz explained.

Everyone agreed and formed a line behind Princess Serenity and Prince Atem. Serenity took out the Silver Crystal again and Atem took out the Golden Crystal. Atem and Serenity combined the two crystals together and yelled, "Silver Golden Crystal attack!'

The power of the two crystals weren't enough to destroy the Great Leviathan. /My friends, Sister, everyone please help us. Give us your strength and power. Please help us destroy the Great Leviathan./ Serenity mentally asked.

Everyone called out their transformations and gave their power and strength to Atem and Serenity. Atem and Serenity looked at one another and gave a little nod to each other. Together they yelled, "Silver Golden Crystal Max Attack!"

The full power of the two crystals was unleashed and destroyed the Great Leviathan. The light died down and the crystals separated. Serenity powered down and turned back into her sailor outfit and fainted from exaughtion. Atem caught her before she hit the ground. The scouts made sure she was okay.

Serenity woke up a little later, and saw that the Leviathan was no more. She saw Atem and the scouts talking and decided to sneak a little kiss in on her prince. SSM snuck up on Atem and kissed him on the cheek, Atem turned around and was surprised about what his love just did.

""Sere, your awake!" Atem exclaimed.

"Yep, and I feel great." She said, "Hey, where did Dartz go?"

"I'm over here." Dartz said.

Serenity, Atem, and everyone else looked in the direction the voice came from. They saw Dartz and two other people. One of them was tall and looked like an old man. (A/n Try and guess who it is.) The other person was a short young girl, about the age of 13. (A/n if you don't get this one I'll kill you.)

"Serenity, Atem, everyone, please met my father Ironheart and my daughter Chris."

"Please to meet you Princess Serenity, Prince Atem, everyone. Thank you for healing my father and getting rid of the Great Leviathan."

Everyone bowed their heads in thanks and were also wondering on how to get home. Ryoma spoke up and asked. "How do we get home?"

"Through the portal behind you." Ironheart answered.

Everyone went through the portal and found themselves back in the seal room. They all transported back to the temple and all went their separate ways. The scouts and Atem's guardians went into the temple to plan a congrats party for Yami and Serena.

Serena and Yami stayed outside and enjoyed the each other's company and the sunset.

"Well we did it." Yami said while kissing Serena on top of the head.

"Yes we did. Now we can finally help you with your memories of Egypt." Serena said.

Well Chapter 18 is done. One more chapter to go, then my first fan- fiction will be done. Please read and review.


	20. The new adventure

Ok here is the last chapter to the revised version of Reuinon. I'm sorry that it took me so long to finish it!

_Italics- Song lyrics_

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or SM or the song Bad Boy by Cascada. SO DON'T SUE ME!

Chapter 19 The Next Adventure

Serena and Yami went back up to the temple and were wondering where everyone was at. They searched the house and finally found them all in Raye's room planning something.

"What are you guys up to?" Yami asked.

Everyone turned around to see Yami and Serena standing in the doorway to Raye's room.

"Uh, Uh, Uh…nothing." Mina lied.

"Right, I know you guys are hiding something from us." Serena said

"N-n-no we're not." Lita lied also.

Yami and Serena just shrugged knowing that they were't going to tell, and left to go to the arcade. Once the door was closed everyone had a sigh of relief and went back to planning the party for Serena and Yami.

Once Serena and Yami were at the Arcade, they both noticed a huge crowd. Serena and Yami went to find Andrew and ask him what was going on with the huge crowd.

"Hey, Andrew. What's with the huge crowd?" Serena asked her friend.

Andrew turned around and said to Serena and Yami, "Oh hey Serena, we just got a new game. It's DDR (Dance Dance Revolution). Try it out, it's on the house."

"Thanks Andrew." Serena said back to her friend.

Yami and Serena went over to see the DDR game and Serena just had to play a couple of rounds. They also saw Johnny Steps beating everyone who challenged him. Serena finally got her chance to challenge Johnny Steps and he let her chose the song and the song she chose was Bad Boy by Cascada. She hit start and the music started.

_Remember the feelings, remember the day_  
_ My stone heart was breaking_  
_ My love ran away_  
_ This moment I knew I would be someone else_  
_ My love turned around and I fell_

Serena just let the beat of the music move her. She wanted to have fun and unwind after everything that they had been through within the last few months.

_Be my bad boy, be my man_  
_ Be my week-end lover_  
_ But don't be my friend_  
_ You can be my bad boy_  
_ But understand_  
_ That I don't need you in my life again_  
_ Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_  
_ Be my week-end lover_  
_ But don't be my friend_  
_ You can be my bad boy_  
_ But understand_  
_ That I don't need you again_  
_ No I don't need you again_  
_ Bad boy!_

The competition was furious and since Johnny and Serena were tied move for move, Johnny decided to bring out his "special moves." Serena noticed it, but was concentrating on the moves to win against Johnny the cheater.

_You once made this promise_  
_ To stay by my side_  
_ But after some time you just pushed me aside_  
_ You never thought that a girl could be strong_  
_ Now I'll show you how to go on_

Yami was watching with shock as Serena was matching Johnny Steps move for move. He couldn't believe that Serena was that good at DDR.

/She's good/ Johnny thought/ I'll just start using my special moves and hopefully win./

_Be my bad boy, be my man_  
_ Be my week-end lover_  
_ But don't be my friend_  
_ You can be my bad boy_  
_ But understand_  
_ That I don't need you in my life again_  
_ Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_  
_ Be my week-end lover_  
_ But don't be my friend_  
_ You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_  
_ That I don't need you again_  
_ No I don't need you again_

Serena and the audience saw how Johnny was starting to play dirt. The audience started getting angry and yelled at Johnny. Near the end of the song, Johnny had slipped and couldn't get back up onto his feet in time. Once the song ended, Serena had ended with a perfect score leaving everyone shocked. No one believed what they just saw.

"Well see ya." Serena said while flipping her hair.

Serena came off the platform and met back up with Yami. They stayed at the arcade for an hour of so just playing games and enjoying being together without anything weird happening. Once they were became bored at the arcade, the two started their walk back to the temple. They arrived at raye's room and saw that everyone put together a congrates party for their Prince and Princess.

"What's this all about?" Serena and Yami asked.

"Well, let's just say this is for saving the world." Raye explained.

"But we've saved the world countless of times." Serena said to everyone.

"True, but you also found your true love and now you and Yami can create Crystal Tokyo and rule together." Tristia explained.

"First of all, we need to get Yami's memory of Egypt back, then Serena can create Crystal Tokyo." Yugi said.

So it was agreed, everyone would help Yami find his memory of Egypt, but tonight they would relax and wind down before heading to Egypt for their new adventure.

So that's the end of that! Let me know what you thought about the revised version.


End file.
